Unsuitable: Itachi's Secret
by Rosetta Halim
Summary: Rahasia kecil Itachi yang berkaitan dengan cerita Unsuitable. Silakan baca Unsuitable untuk lanjutan kisahnya.


**Unsuitable: Itachi's Secret**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

* * *

Suatu hari, pada pertengahan musim gugur, Itachi kecil memegang pergelangan tangan mungil adiknya. Dia menarik Sasuke memasuki sebuah toko kue dan roti yang lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya. Keduanya diantar oleh sopir pribadi sang ibu.

Ibunya tadi melarang Sasuke ikut, tetapi bocah empat tahun itu menangis minta ikut. Sejak lahir Sasuke selalu bersama kakaknya, kecuali ketika Itachi sekolah. Itu pun setiap pagi mesti terdengar tangisan dahulu sebelum Itachi benar-benar berangkat sekolah.

Daripada ayah dan adiknya, Itachi sangat menyukai makanan manis, sama seperti ibunya. Namun, ibunya yang tidak suka kegemukan melarangnya memakan terlalu banyak makanan manis. Itu tidak sehat, berat badanmu bisa naik satu setengah kilogram dalam sehari gegara gula, dan berbagai macam alasan lainnya.

Beginilah jadinya. Untuk pergi ke surganya, dia harus mendapat izin dari ibunya dan diantar oleh sopir. Bahkan ketika dia merasa dia bisa menikmati semua makanan manis yang terpampang jelas di depannya, peringatan ibunya selalu menghantui.

"Naik satu kilo, Sayang, lari sepuluh kali keliling komplek."

Begitu kata ibunya. Demi apapun, itu memalukan.

Sasuke kecil jelas lebih mengagumi kakaknya daripada berbagai jenis kue dan roti yang terlihat enak. Kakaknya yang kuat, ramah, cerdas dan tampan.

"Jadi, yang mana?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang mereka berdua.

"Eh, Bibi Hitomi," kata Itachi sedikit malu. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Tidak bisa dia bilang dia mau semuanya, karena ibunya memberikan uang pas. " _Dango_ saja, Bi. Dan Sasuke, dia hanya suka pie stroberi."

Hitomi tersenyum mengerti. Dia mengelus-elus kepala Itachi. "Bersabarlah," kata Hitomi.

"Oh, ya, _Kaa-san_ mau bronis. Seperti biasa, dia cuma mau buatan Paman."

"Berarti harus menunggu," sesal Hitomi. "Paman sedang jalan-jalan dengan putri kesayangannya. Sebentar lagi pulang." Hitomi mengambil sepiring _dango_ dan pie stroberi. "Ayo, kita tunggu di kantor saja," ajak Hitomi. Itachi menarik adiknya mengikuti Hitomi.

Saat masuk ke kantor, objek yang pertama kali diperhatikan Itachi adalah Neji. Bocah yang nyaris seumuran dengan adiknya itu tidur di atas sofa. Tubuhnya menghadap punggung sofa, sebelah kakinya naik, tampak berusaha menjepit punggung sofa dengan kaki itu.

Hitomi meletakkan _dango_ dan pie stroberi di atas meja selagi Itachi membimbing adiknya duduk manis di sofa yang letaknya di hadapan bokong Neji. Itachi sedikit meringis membayangan betapa terhinanya dia.

 _Dango_ miliknya sudah habis dalam tiga menit. Itachi tak sabar menanti adiknya yang payah itu. Sepotong pie stroberi milik adiknya hanya sedikit dicuil. Itachi tak tahan, dia ingin segera menelannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hizashi masuk ke kantor, membawa sepiring _tiramisu_ dan _chocolate mousse_. Hitomi mengikutinya di belakang bersama anak perempuan berusia dua tahun dalam gendongannya.

"Makanlah," kata Hizashi seraya menyodorkan piring yang berisi _tiramisu_ kepada Itachi. "Ini gratis. Dan soal ibumu, kau tak perlu takut. Nanti paman yang menghadapinya."

Mata Itachi berbinar-binar. Paman Hizashi-nya memang paling tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Saat tangannya menggapai piring itu dia merasa baru saja mendapat keberuntungan yang suci.

"Terimakasih, Paman!"

Hizashi mengangguk. Lelaki itu kemudian meninggalkan kantornya untuk menyiapkan pesanan Mikoto.

Sambil menyendok _tiramisu_ -nya, Itachi memperhatikan adiknya yang justru sibuk memandang lurus, tepat ke sofa di depan Itachi, di mana seorang anak perempuan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Neji. Kemudian menarik-narik rambut Neji, marah karena Neji tidak bangun.

"Eh, Hinata-ku sudah pulang," kata Neji sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Neji lalu memeluk Hinata, pelukan yang sarat akan kerinduan. Itachi sama sekali tidak menyangka ada hal lain yang membuat adiknya tak berkedip, kecuali dirinya. Dia terbengong, bak sedang menyaksikan sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Itachi- _kun_ , tolong jaga mereka, ya. Bibi harus mengurus pelanggan di luar."

Masih terbengong, Itachi mengangguk dengan sendirinya.

 _Tiramisu_ -nya bahkan kalah menarik daripada wajah adiknya yang tampak seperti orang yang sedang melihat hal terindah di dunia ini.

Hinata. Anak perempuan berusia nyaris dua tahun. Itulah yang membuat adiknya tak berkedip. Pipinya tembam dan merona. Bibir mungil sewarna kelopak sakura. Rambut pendek berponi, warnanya serupa langit malam tak berbintang. Mata bulat dan besar layaknya permata langka. Bulu mata yang lebat dan lentik tampak serasi dengan matanya. Hidung si kecil Hinata ramping dan mancung.

"Memang manis," gumam Itachi lumayan gemas.

Perhatian Itachi kemudian terpusat pada tubuh gadis kecil itu. Buncit, begitulah sebutannya.

Hinata merangkak ke atas meja. Sepiring _chocolate mousse_ yang ada di atas meja adalah miliknya. Tangannya menggapai sendok di piring itu, lalu menyendoknya dengan cepat. Hinata menyodorkan sendokan pertama kepada Neji, namun ditolak oleh Neji karena Neji tidak suka makanan manis.

"Hei manis, berikan pada _nii-chan_ ini!" kata Itachi sembari menunjuk Sasuke. Itachi tidak berharap Hinata akan memberikan sesendok _chocolate mousse_ , karena kelihatannya daripada melakukan itu, Hinata lebih senang memandangi Sasuke. Lama, lama sekali. Setelah puas, barulah gadis kecil itu menawarkan _chocolate mousse_ -nya.

Itachi menganga tak percaya ketika adiknya menarik tangan Hinata lalu membimbingnya ke mulutnya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke bersedia memakan menu makanan yang diberi nama coklat. Hinata terus menyuapi Sasuke sambil sesekali menyuapi mulutnya sendiri.

Hal lain yang membuat Itachi serangan jantung dan Neji pun malah naik darah adalah saat Sasuke menyambut Hinata, ketika gadis kecil itu berpindah dari meja dan merangkak ke atas pangkuan Sasuke.

"Hinata, turun dari sana." Perintah Neji sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Biarkan saja," kata Itachi tenang. Neji menggeram jengkel. "Sepertinya Sasuke mau punya adik perempuan," kata Itachi lagi.

Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke, mereka berdua tidak peduli dengan kakak masing-masing. Saat ini, Sasuke malah asyik bermain-main dengan pipi gemuk Hinata yang terasa kenyal dan lembut. Sesekali bocah itu mengecup pipi merona Hinata.

Sementara Hinata kelihatan tidak tahan untuk memberikan pelukan sayang pada Sasuke.

Waktu yang dihabiskan keduanya dengan sedikit ocehan kesal Neji, cukup untuk membawa Hizashi kembali bersama sekotak bronis, yang pastinya masih segar dan dibuat khusus untuk Mikoto.

Itachi justru terkaget-kaget melihat _tiramisu_ -nya masih tersisa banyak sementara dia dan Sasuke harus segera pulang. _Kenapa sekarang jadi Sasuke yang kenyang makanan manis?_

"Kenapa tidak ibumu yang datang ke sini?" tanya Hizashi sembari mengambil posisi di sebelah Neji.

"Tamu dadakan, Paman."

"Oh." Hizashi mengangguk mengerti. Mikoto pasti sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini untuk berkunjung, tetapi malah terpakai untuk hal lain, tetapi "Kenapa anak ini?" tanyanya heran. Neji tengah memberengut adalah sesuatu yang membingungkan. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Neji tampak kesal hanya ayahnya. Sementara dia sejak tadi berada di dapur.

"Pantas," kata Hizashi setengah berteriak. Itachi yang menyendok _tiramisu_ -nya terburu-buru pun sedikit terkejut.

"Hah! Habis!" seru Itachi gembira. "Sasuke- _chan_ , ayo pulang!"

"Tidak mau!"

 _Sejak kapan Sasuke berteriak kepadaku?_

"Tida usah terburu-buru." Hizashi yang melontarkannya. "Maksud paman, kau bisa menikmati beberapa _mochi_ sebelum pulang."

…

"Tidak mau!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tidak mau!"

Sasuke terus berteriak kepada kakaknya. Bahkan setelah Itachi puas makan lima _mochi_ dengan berbagai macam isi dan beberapa _caneles_ , Sasuke tidak puas juga bermain-main dengan Hinata. Parahnya, gadis kecil itu ikut-ikutan, dia pun tidak melepas lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, tidak walau sejenak. Semua orang yang ada di sana, khususnya Neji terus mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk memisahkan keduanya.

Itachi bersumpah sesampainya di rumah dia akan mengikat Sasuke di tiang listrik.

"Kulaporkan ini pada _kaa-san_ , biar besok tidak ada yang mengajakmu ke sini lagi," ancam Itachi.

"Besok ke sini lagi?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mau pulang sekarang, iya. Kalau tidak, _kaa-san_ akan menyuruh Kakek untuk memenjarakanmu."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Itachi mendongakkan wajahnya hingga menghadap ke langit-langit. Dia masih duduk di meja kerjanya meski pagi nyaris datang. Dia baru menyelesaikan bab penting dalam novel romantis yang ia tulis berdasarkan kisah cinta adiknya. Beruntung Hinata tipe perempuan baik hati yang senang membantu. Walaupun awalnya dia harus membujuk Hinata dengan janji dia tidak akan menggunakan nama asli keduanya.

Pertemuan pertama adiknya dengan Hinata ketika mereka masih kecil. Berjam-jam yang mereka habiskan bersama. Jelas keduanya tidak ingat lagi. Itachi bahkan baru ingat saat Hinata menceritakan bagaimana dan di mana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Keesokan harinya, setelah peristiwa unik di toko kue itu, Itachi, Sasuke dan kedua orangtuanya pindah ke Kumo karena urusan bisnis ayahnya. Sasuke sempat merajuk berminggu-minggu, bahkan sampai jatuh sakit. Itachi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Bab itu pasti akan menjadi kejutan manis bagi keduanya. Itachi berencana meluncurkan novelnya sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuk adiknya nanti. Ya, kalau mereka menikah. Jika itu tidak terjadi, dia bersumpah novel yang ia beri judul _**Second Encounter**_ itu tidak akan pernah diterbitkan.

* * *

A/N:

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih buat semua yang udah nge-fav dan follow akun saya dan cerita saya.

Terimakasih banyak buat reviewer di semua cerita saya. Maaf, saya bukannya sombong ga bales review kalian. Tapi, memang ga sempat.

Pertanyaan yang paling sering muncul, Hinata bakalan kurus atau engga? Rencanya sih, Hinata bakal kurus pas nyampe di epilog, karena saya juga udah punya bayangan tentang endingnya, bahkan sejak cerita ini dimulai. Tapi, hal itu bisa aja berubah.

Dan untuk Sakura, saya tegaskan. Dia ga sejahat itu. Dia sendiri bersedia menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng buat hubungan Sasuke-Hinata. Dia untuk Naruto, meskipun proses pdkt mereka nanti ga disorot sedetil main pair di cerita ini.

Dan ini hadiah untuk para reader yang setia menanti kelanjutan **Unsuitable.**

Terimakasih

Terimakasih

Terimakasih

Terimakasih banyak.


End file.
